The present invention relates to novel 3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives and insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal compositions and compositions for expelling ticks parasitic on animals containing as an active ingredient said derivatives.
The present invention concerns EP-A-0088384 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,397, EP-A-0134439 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,787, EP-A-0183212 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,861, EP-A-0199281 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,217, EP-A-0210647, EP-A-0193853 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,462 and EP-A-0232825. The known compounds contained in these patent publications are represented by the following general formula [II]: ##STR3##
The characteristics of the compounds of these publications are, e.g., in the above formula [II]:
in case of EP-A-0088384, EP-A-0134439, EP-A-0183212, EP-A-0199281 and EP-A-0232825, Y' represents oxygen atom or sulfur atom, but R' represents an alkyl group;
in case of EP-A-0210647, R' represents an aryl group; and
in case of EP-A-0193853, Y' represents nitrogen or oxygen atom, but R' represents hydrogen atom or an alkyl group.
However, the compounds of the present invention are novel compounds which are not covered by these European patent publications.
On the other hand, DT-OS-3328770 discloses the compounds of the following formula: ##STR4##
In the DT-OS-3328770, the above-described compound A is disclosed merely as an intermediate and the objective compounds derived from said compound A are described to have fungicidal activity for agriculture. However, said compound A is different from the present invention in chemical structure and use in comparison with the compound [I] of the present invention given below.